The following relates to the nuclear reactor arts and related arts.
There is increasing interest in compact reactor designs. Benefits include: reduced likelihood and severity of abnormal events such as loss of a coolant accident (LOCA) event (both due to a reduction in vessel penetrations and the use of a smaller containment structure commensurate with the size of the compact reactor); a smaller and more readily secured nuclear reactor island (see Noel, “Nuclear Power Facility”, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0207261 A1 published Aug. 16, 2012 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety); increased ability to employ nuclear power to supply smaller power grids, e.g. using a 300 MWe or smaller compact reactor, sometimes referred to as a small modular reactor (SMR); scalability as one or more SMR units can be deployed depending upon the requisite power level; and so forth.
Some compact reactor designs are disclosed, for example, in Thome et al., “Integral Helical-Coil Pressurized Water Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0316181 A1 published Dec. 16, 2010 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety; Malloy et al., “Compact Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0076254 A1 published Mar. 29, 2012 which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. These compact reactors are of the pressurized water reactor (PWR) type in which a nuclear reactor core is immersed in primary coolant water at or near the bottom of a pressure vessel, and the primary coolant is suitably light water maintained in a subcooled liquid phase in a cylindrical pressure vessel that is mounted generally upright (that is, with its cylinder axis oriented vertically). A hollow cylindrical central riser is disposed concentrically inside the pressure vessel and (together with the core basket or shroud) defines a primary coolant circuit in which coolant flows upward through the reactor core and central riser, discharges from the top of the central riser, and reverses direction to flow downward back to below the reactor core through a downcomer annulus defined between the pressure vessel and the central riser. The nuclear core is built up from multiple fuel assemblies each comprising a bundle of fuel rods containing fissile material (typically 235U). The compact reactors disclosed in Thome et al. and Malloy et al. are integral PWR designs in which the steam generator(s) is disposed inside the pressure vessel, namely in the downcomer annulus in these designs. Integral PWR designs eliminate the external primary coolant loop carrying radioactive primary coolant. The designs disclosed in Thome et al. and Malloy et al. employ internal reactor coolant pumps (RCPs), but use of external RCPs (e.g. with a dry stator and wet rotor/impeller assembly, or with a dry stator and dry rotor coupled with a rotor via a suitable mechanical vessel penetration) is also contemplated (as is a natural circulation variant that does not employ RCPs). The designs disclosed in Thome et al. and Malloy et al. further employ internal pressurizers in which a steam bubble at the top of the pressure vessel is buffered from the remainder of the pressure vessel by a baffle plate or the like, and heaters, spargers, or so forth enable adjustment of the temperature (and hence pressure) of the steam bubble. The internal pressurizer avoids large diameter piping that would otherwise connect with an external pressurizer.
In a typical PWR design, upper internals located above the reactor core include control rod assemblies with neutron-absorbing control rods that are inserted into/raised out of the reactor core by control rod drive mechanisms (CRDMs). These upper internals include control rod assemblies (CRAs) comprising neutron-absorbing control rods yoked together by a spider. Conventionally, the CRDMs employ motors mounted on tubular pressure boundary extensions extending above the pressure vessel, which are connected with the CRAs via suitable connecting rods. In this design, the complex motor stator can be outside the pressure boundary and magnetically coupled with the motor rotor disposed inside the tubular pressure boundary extension. The upper internals also include guide frames constructed as plates held together by tie rods, with passages sized to cam against and guide the translating CRA's.
For compact reactor designs, it is contemplated to replace the external CRDM motors with wholly internal CRDM motors. See Stambaugh et al., “Control Rod Drive Mechanism for Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0316177 A1 published Dec. 16, 2010 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety; and DeSantis, “Control Rod Drive Mechanism for Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0222640 A1 published Sep. 15, 2011 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Advantageously, only electrical vessel penetrations are needed to power the internal CRDM motors. In some embodiments, the scram latch is hydraulically driven, so that the internal CRDM also requires hydraulic vessel penetrations, but these are of small diameter and carry primary coolant water as the hydraulic working fluid.
The use of internal CRDM motors shortens the connecting rods, which reduces the overall weight, which in turn reduces the gravitational impetus for scram. To counteract this effect, some designs employ a yoke that is weighted as compared with a conventional spider, and/or may employ a weighted connecting rod. See Shargots et al., “Terminal Elements for Coupling Connecting Rods and Control Rod Assemblies for a Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0051482 A1 published Mar. 1, 2012 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Another design improvement is to replace the conventional guide frames which employ spaced apart guide plates held together by tie rods with a continuous columnar guide frame that provides continuous guidance to the translating CRA's. See Shargots et al, “Support Structure for a Control Rod Assembly of a Nuclear Reactor”, U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0099691 A1 published Apr. 26, 2012 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The use of internal CRDMs and/or continuous guide frames and/or internal RCPs introduces substantial volume, weight, and complexity to the upper internals. These internals are “upper” internals in that they are located above the reactor core, and they must be removed prior to reactor refueling in order to provide access to the reactor core. In principle, some components (especially the internal RCPs) can be located below the reactor core, but this would introduce vessel penetrations below the reactor core which is undesirable since a LOCA at such low vessel penetrations can drain the primary coolant to a level below the top of the reactor core, thus exposing the fuel rods. Another option is to employ external RCPs, but this still leaves the complex internal CRDMs and guide frames.
Disclosed herein are improvements that provide various benefits that will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon reading the following.